DESCRIPTION: The applicant proposes to educate predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees in health-promoting nursing interventions for underserved women. A conceptual definition of "health-promoting nursing intervention for women" and the Model of Health Promoting Nursing Intervention for Women, developed by the core faculty for this proposal, guide the pre- and postdoctoral programs. The objectives of the proposed training program is fourfold: 1) to enhance trainees' capabilities to design and conduct intervention research that integrates biological, sociocultural, and psychosocial dimensions of women's health promotion across the lifespan; 2) to enhance trainees' capabilities to design, conduct, and analyze research that is sensitive to interactions among the contextual factors (e.g., gender and ethnicity) affecting the health of underserved women; 3) to promote interdisciplinary collaboration through research training experiences that "span the paradigms, languages, and methods of nursing and other disciplines" involved in the study of health-promoting interventions for women; and 4) to develop skills in grant writing and research dissemination specific to health-promoting intervention research with underserved populations. The predoctoral training program is based on the School's requirements for the PhD in Nursing and includes: 1) core study in theory development, research methods, and cross-cultural research (22 semester credits); 2) concentrated study in women's health and health promotion intervention theory and methods (12 credits); 3) coursework in experimental design and statistics (6 semester credits minimum); 4) 12 credits of cognate study in sociology, nutrition, kinesiology, or women's studies; and 5) 12 dissertation credits. The "Nursing Concentration in Health Promoting Nursing Interventions: Underserved Women" (#2 above) includes three 3 credit courses (Women's Health: Adolescent and Childbearing Years; Women's Health: Mid-life and Elder Years; and either Health Promotion in Chronic Disabling Conditions, or Health Promotion in High Risk Populations, or Predictive and Interventive Research with Families; and an independent study involving pilot work for the dissertation. The core sequence involves two nursing research practica (2 credits per practicum) during which trainees will work closely with a faculty advisor/mentor on current research.